A Deep Depression
by Astronova3622
Summary: Raven has been abused by everyone since Legacy Day. One day Apple and her friends take it to far and Raven poisons Apple and breaks her mother free. Snow White comes to the rescue but then things get very nasty. Warning: Strong Violence, Depression and Sucide
1. Chapter 1

Raven POV

I ran to the toilets with hot tears streaming down my face. I opened the door shutting it behind me. I sank down to the floor. How could this happen to me. I don't want to sign but nobody will accept that. All the Royals have been tormenting me, physically or mentally. Sometimes both! Even Dexter wont accept it.

Originally, he had no problem with me rebelling, but after Apple "Talked some sense" into him, he has been no better than everyone else. A beep came from my bag, I looked down to see my MirrorPad ringing. A text message appeared on the screen.

"You deserve to die, you hexing witch"

From Anonymous

Another tear trickled down my pale face. Why won't anybody just leave me alone, we all have our own lives and we are the people who own them. Not some stupid dusty book.

I'm used to shrugging off the rude comments, and blocking my ears to criticism, but this time I can't. And what hurts me most is that my FRIENDS have betrayed me. Dexter left me. Maddie hates me for no reason, and Cerise, Cedar and everyone else I used to be close to, left me for no reason and hate me now.

It's like they just need an excuse to destroy me. Apple is the one I hate the most, she is the one who started the whole thing. She was the one who persuaded Dexter to leave my side. And I'm guessing she did that to all my other friends too.

Then, the door flew open causing me to fall to the ground head first. I looked up in pain to see...Apple. She was with Dexter and Maddy.

"Get out of the way witch" she scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok" I sighed. I gathered my things and stood up, but as soon as I stood up Apple pushed me right down again.

"What was that for?" I cried.

"Shut up" Maddy scolded.

She didn't have that squeaky exciting voice anymore. Instead, she had a mean spine chilling voice. Just like Apple.

I looked over at Dexter who had a wide grin on his face.

"What" I demanded.

He stopped snickering.

"Don't speak to me like that" he sneered slapping me in the face.

I rubbed my cheek. Why wont they just leave me alone! I'm always the one who has to be abused or yelled at.

"Just leave me alone" I said crying. I ran through them but fell to the ground when Apple pulled me back.

"We will do what we want!" Apple scolded.

That's it! I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, a flash of magic ran through me and shot out of my hand, hitting Apple. She fell back on the tiles of the bathroom floor. I stared in shock of what I had just done. I then spun around and realised I was still trapped in the bathroom.

A wave of overwhelming fear washed over me.

"Apple!" Maddy cried.

"I'm so so sorry, please don't hurt me" I stuttered.

Dexter glared at me. His glasses were off so you could easily see the rage build up in his eyes. His soft and comforting eyes were gone, which caused me to wince in fear of his rage.

Within a second his leg was pushing into my stomach, tears bubbled up in my eyes again. I fell back against the door. Apple (with the help of Maddy) stood up.

"You are going to pay" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"By the time were done, you'll wish you weren't even born!" Maddy sneered.

Apple let go of Maddy's hand and walked closer to me, her mouth shaped in scowl.

She slid her fingers against my cold and ale cheeks. I gulped. Her sharp fingernails dug deeper into my skin, causing blood to escape.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Raven, I am the ruler of Ever After High and If I want something I get it. So if I want my Happily Ever After, unless you want to die, you will sign. You don't have a choice no matter what you do I will always have a plan to make you sign. Oh, and when you sign don't expect to be treated any kinder" she said with all the venom in her voice.

He nails dug even deeper causing a tsunami of blood to stream down my cheeks.

"Please stop" I begged.

Apple ignored my pleading and dug deeper. A sharp pain ran through my back, I turned around to see Maddy cutting me lightly with a pocket knife.

"You have a great knife, Dexter" she told Dexter.

Dexter smiled. "Thanks Maddy" he said glaring at me. Apple let go of me, letting Maddy take the lead. Maddy sliced my back violently with the knife. I howled in pain as tears streamed down my face like a dam.

Blood was sprawled everywhere on the tiles.

"Ok guys that's it, anymore screaming and Headmaster Grimm will be walking through the door, Raven clean all this up or lose your arm" Apple instructed. I stayed on the floor but Apple knew I was going to clean it up. There was something in her words that told me she wasn't joking.

Everything is a mess! I hate everyone in this school, not a single person hasn't abused me. Even the three billy goats keep throwing bottles at me. But there is someone who hasn't hit me yet. Cupid.

Cupid is an expert when it comes to love, so maybe she can help me persuade everyone to stop abusing me. Yes! That's the plan. Clean all this up then go to my dorm and get changed, my outfit is a mess. It's all covered in blood. After I change I'll visit Cupid, hopefully she doesn't lock me out or something.

At Raven's Dorm

I quickly changed into denim jeans and black and purple shirt. I quickly rushed out of my room and hid in the shadows, walking to Cupid's dorm.

At Cupid's Dorm

I knocked on her door before peering inside. I spotted Cupid sitting down on her desk writing something. I walked closer to her.

"Cupid" I called out.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I said.

She immediately covered her notebook nervously.

"Oh, it's ok" she stuttered.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked in a kind way.

Wow that's the first time anyone's been nice to me in 7 weeks.

"I just came to ask a favour" I said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, everyone hates me and I figured since you're an expert at love you could help me stop everyone from abusing me" I said.

"Hmm, I don't know. I want to help you but I don't see how love has an affect on this situation, it's up to them on how they look at you, they'll treat you how they want even if you're being kind. That's just the way they are" she said.

"Oh" I said in a quiet voice.

"Besides, I'm not really an expert on love" she said looking down at her notebook.

"I can't even admit my feelings" she sighed.

I wasn't listening to her I was looking around the room. Everything was decorated with hearts and flowers. Everything was so cheery and bubbly, but my dorm is just my own depression pit of doom. This room is probably a happy room. Great memories and laughs.

But mine is like my own personal depression room. Where I cut myself and weep about the things I have to deal with. No psychologist can help me.

"Anyways, is there anything else you would lie?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh no that will be it" I said before standing up and leaving.

Cupid POV

I watched Raven walk out of the room, I really feel bad for her. But I can't help but feel a spark of joy that Dexter hates her now.

I looked down at my notebook, which had the words,

Cupid and Dexter.

I sighed again before turning my attention back to my Thronework.

Raven POV

Once again I found myself hiding in the shadows trying to go somewhere without being abused.

Raven's Dorm

I opened my door before slumping down on my bed. I stared at the wall that divided my the bedroom, from my room and Apple's room. It's a good thing it's there. Apple can't see me cutting myself, or else she'll think I'm just doing it for attention.

Even though it's depressing, I love staying in my room. It's the only place NOBODY can bother me. Not even Apple. The wall was conjured with a special spell from my mother's spell book I keep in my bookshelf.

That's the only time I have ever used it, I would never ever use my mother's spell book to get what I want or for evil. But everyone has been so mean to me, and Apple and her friends pushed the line when they sliced my back.

I've cut myself so many times that slice on my back doesn't hurt as much, but I'm still furious that they could betray me and hurt me like that.

Maybe using the spell book won't be so bad. I'm only treating them how they've treated me. A few seconds later, I grabbed the spell book and flipped through the pages. So many magical and powerful spells! If I used these spells I wouldn't have to worry about any of those stupid bullies.

They deserve to die!

I spotted a powerful spell that could conjure a poison and insert it in any object. If Apple wants to have her Happily Ever After then she can have it!

I cast the spell and a cauldron appeared, for once al those evil potions classes paid off. I used my magic to make an apple. I set the apple on the table and turned my attention back to the cauldron. I stirred the potion and added a bit more poison. This spell won't put Apple in a Forever After Sleep, it will just weaken her and make her terribly sick.

My plan is to poison Apple nd make her so sick she won't be able to walk. Then I'll creep upstairs and tell Headmaster Grimm that I need to visit my mother. Then I'll secretly set her free by breaking the mirror.

But for now I must get this poison ready so I can start my plan. It felt weird casting an evil spell with evil intentions. In a exciting and pleasing way.

After the poison was finished I dipped the apple in the poison, as I drizzled off the access I heard the door creak open. Using my magic, I intensified the magic of the wall making sure nobody could see me at all. Carefully, I converted the apple from the cauldron to the saucer.

"Raven, where are you!" Apple called out.

"I don't need to tell a witch like you where I am" I scolded.

"What did you say to me" Apple demanded. (In case you haven't noticed "Witch" is a very offensive swear word)

I ignored her and went back to my apple.

"Oh, Apple I'm sorry I said that, how about you have one of my apples" I offered her.

"I don't trust you!" she said.

"Well, you're right to think that since this is a poison apple, I plan to poison you and make you terribly sick, then I am going to break free my mother, we will rule Fairy-Tale Land!" I smirked evilly.

"No, no" she stuttered in fear.

I brought out the apple.

"Apple, you know you can't say no to an apple" I said evilly.

I could see the fear in her eyes. She frantically moved closer to me, unwillingly she took the apple away from me and chewed on it. I could see her squirm as she ate it unwillingly.

As she chewed her skin grew increasingly pale, and bags formed under her eyes.

After the 4th bite she fainted and fell on the floor with a loud THUMP! I smirked. Using my magic, I picker her up and lay her on the bed. I used my magic to disguise myself as a normal person so nobody would recognise me, of course all with the help of the spell book.

I then opened the door locking it behind me. I walked to Headmaster Grimm's office, when I arrived in front of the door I transformed back into my normal self. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called out.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Yes, Ms. Queen" he sighed.

I've always gotten this vibe that he hates me!

"May I please visit my mother?" I asked politely.

Even though I asked politely his mouth turned into a scowl.

"Very well" he said.

I followed him up to the room. There it was, the mirror that held my mother, the mirror I was to break.

"Don't go near the mirror" Headmaster said for what seemed the millionth time.

I nodded my head. He left the room and I faced the mirror.

"Hi mom" I said nervously.

"Hello Raven" she said.

"Here to torment me?" she growled.

"No I would never!" I said.

"Ha-Ha, I was just joking, hello Raven" she laughed. I laughed along for a while.

"Mother I'm pleased to tell you that have fuffiled my destiny...kind of" I said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I have poisoned Apple White, but not into a Forever After Sleep, I have jjust made her very weak she can't walk in fact she is lying in bed right now. I used your spell book to do all this, but now I am going to set you free" I announced.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh Raven! I knew you would come through for me, this is better than signing the book, you and I can rule Fairy-Tale Land together!" she exclaimed.

It felt good to be the one mom was proud of. I used my magic to make a sharp stake of ice, I then stabbed the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces. My mother stepped out stretching.

"Oh it fells so good to be free again!" she exclaimed.

"Come on mom let's go before anyone catches us" I urged.

"Oh don't worry Raven, I've come up with a plan" she reassured me.

She used her magic to put the shards of mirror back together again, making it look like it had never been broken.

"I have to look like a student here won't I" she said transforming into a normal student.

"I'll name myself Mira...Mira Shards" she smirked.

Headmaster Grimm came marching up the stairs so mom quickly hid behind a barrel.

"What was that noise?" he demanded.

"Uh, it was just me, I tripped over the barrels" I stuttered.

"Hmm, you make havoc where ever you go Raven Queen, how were you even excepted by the school commity" he mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to leave" he said.

I walked out of the room and left the office. Mira was sneking behind me. As we left the office mom made a spell which transported us to my dorm. Mira saw Appleon the bed and smirked.

"Snow White's daughter was a failure" she laughed.

I grabbed the spell book and set it on the table.

"I think we can take over the land if we find a spell to do it" I said flipping through pages.

"Oh Raven I have a much better idea" she said clsoing the book.

"We can simply torture everyone to death" she laughed.

"Mom, I'm serious" I said annoyed.

"Ok ok fine" she said.

"How about a spell that can curse..." I was cut short by Mira.

"No, we must treat them the way they have treated you" she said.

"Huh?" I said quie confused.

"I secretly stole your MirrorPad while you were looking at spells, and I saw all those mean messages they sent you" she said.

"Oh" I said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven POV

I scanned the book for any helpful spells.

"Mom, I can't find any spells for our plan" I sighed.

"Oh calm down Raven, we don't immediately have to start the plan, lets have some fun" she said.

"And I haven't gotten the chance to introduce myself" she said.

"Well you can go, I'm staying here" I said.

"Fine! You are really no fun" she scoffed.

She left the room and shut the door behind her.

Mira POV

I walked down the stairs of the Royal Wing, it's been years since I've last been here. After I reached the Castleteria I looked around for a place to sit. Everyone was so different but I could tell what Fairytales they belonged to easily. After gathering up my lunch I sat down on an empty table. As I sat on the edge of the isolated table I started to examine everyone.

Until a hand grasped my hand, I grabbed the hand and flipped it over, leaving the person tumbling down on the floor.

"Ouch!" Briar yelped in pain.

"Oh shut up, your voice sounds like a dying bird!" I exclaimed.

A ripple of laughter washed over the room. I smirked.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" she asked glaring at me.

"Yes I do, you're are a useless princess I'm guessing" I said with my finger on my chin.

"Wait no" I said looking down at her.

"Nope, I'm right" I smirked.

The laughter increased and some people were rolling on the floor crying.

Briar tried to slap me but I caught her hand just in time. I shook my head in disappointment before laughing.

"Let go you creep!" she demanded.

I pulled her then sent her flying through the wall. Everyone gasped before starting to silently giggle, so Briar couldn't hear them. I ran up on the stage and picked up the microphone.

"I am Mira Shards and in case you haven't noticed I don't care if you're the most popular person in school, if I want something I get it so you can basically call me the new ruler of the school" I announced.

Everybody started to cheer me on except Hopper Croakington who ran to the hole to see Briar. Besides him everyone else was cheering me on even the Royals and Rebels.

"This is so hexciting!" I heard one of the rebels say.

Briar limped back inside with blood on her face and leg.

"Aww, the useless brat is hurt" I cooed sarcastically, everyone laughed again but Briar just ran back to her table and ignored me. I narrowed my eyes at her then came up with a plan. Being the Evil Queen and a new student has its perks.

I walked off the stage and snuck into the kitchen, carefully opening the drawers for a special weapon. Aha! I found it, my face reflected on it's cold, metal surface. I stuffed it in my purse then ran out. I spotted Humprhy and pulled him aside.

"What's up Mira?" he asked.

"Where do the rebels sit" I asked him.

"Over there by the pipes" he said pointing to the corner of the room. I stared at it in disgust, how can it be so horrible. I walked over to their table and sat down on the edge of the table.

"Hi" I said.

They looked up at me complexed.

"You must be confused. The Royal Table is over there" said Cerise pointing over to the table where all of the Royals were sitting at.

"I know" I said playing with a fork. The rebels exchanged glances at each other.

"How can you guys eat with this stench?" I asked blocking my nose.

"We don't have a choice all the other tables have been taken up for the Royals" Poppy said.

I looked around the Castleteria.

"Why do they need all these tables?" I asked.

"They use them for things like manicures, they have one of the rebels go over there and they have to listen to they Royals every damn command!" Cerise growled slamming her fist on the table angrily.

"Calm down Cerise" Cupid said.

"Well I can stop that if you want" I offered.

Their eyes lit up except Cerise who was still growling.

"There's nothing you can do to fix it, the Royals don't listen to anyone" she scoffed.

"Didn't you hear my speech, I don't care if I'm killing them most popular person in the school I get what I want" I reminded her. "Watch this" I said.

I walked over to the Royals Table.

I pulled out the knife I had smuggled from the kitchen and slammed it down on the table.

"Get off the table now" I demanded.

Half of the table immediately removed themselves from the table and scurried off to another.

But Daring, Darling, Bunny and Blondie staid put.

"Didn't you hear me,I said get off" I scowled.

"No, we own this table not you" Blondie scoffed. The rest of the Royals on the table protested as well. "Get lost Witch!" Bunny demanded. I glared at her. "Oooh she's glaring at me I'm so scared!" Bunny said sarcastically. Silent giggles filled the room.

I picked up my knife and in one swift move I cut one of her bunny ears off. Before I could hear her screams of pain I shot a power ball at her, sending her flying across the room. She fell unconscious.

The left over Royals jumped out of there seats and ran to the other tables.

I signalled the rebels to come over. Slowly they walked over to the table, but as soon as they saw all the scared looks o the Royal's faces they laughed.

"Wow!" Cedar gasped.

They all sat down. "I told you, I rule the school" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Castleteria

Mira POV

I smirked at the scared faces the Royals were making. But I couldn't help but wonder about what happened with everyone bullying Raven. Raven is a rebel but all the other rebels bully her too.

"If you guys are rebels, why do you always join in when they're abusing Raven?" I asked chewing on my fries.

They looked at each other nervously, but the nervous faces disappeared and guilt took over.

"We had to" Cedar admitted.

"The Royals gave us no choice, if we didn't join in whenever they were bullying her we would have to be treated like Raven did too" Cerise said hanging her head.

"And to be honest nobody really wants to be treated like Raven, I mean look at her, soon she'll be committing suicide and we wanted to help her but we had no choice. But now you're here and mabe you can help change that" Cupid said.

"Of course I will, I'm going to make sure the Royals pay" I said glaring at the Royals. They winced as they saw me and others hid under the table in fear.

"Do you think we should go see Raven now, we should tell her were sorry as soon as possible" Maddie suggested standing up.

The others staid put in there seats picking at their food. Maddy had an urging look on her face, but the others didn't get up.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" Maddie exclaimed.

"We can't go to Raven she's in the Royal Wing and it's strictly forbidden to rebels. Remember?" Cerise said. The other nodded along.

"Well I say you can go to the Royal Wing, the other Royals are scared out of their souls" I snickered.

Maddie left and walked to Raven's dorm. I suddenly remembered that Apple was still lying on the bed.

"Stop!" I called out to Maddie.

She looked back in confusion, I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, let me call her" I said pulling out my MirrorPad.

The app on my phone wasn't working and I couldn't call raven. Maddy kept telling me she could just go up and tell Raven but I kept insisting on calling her. But my calling app still wouldn't work, about 10 minutes past of arguing between Maddy and I. Then Maddy just left and went upstairs, but I didn't know since I was still trying to get the app to work.

Maddy POV

I had reached the Royal Wing when a tingly sense ran through me, no rebel had ever stepped foot here except Raven of course. I found Raven's dorm but there was a sign on the door saying,

Beware, there is a Witch inside(Raven Queen)

I rolled my eyes ad sighed, it was so typical of Apple to go out of her way just to make Raven's life even more miserable. Ripping off the sign I opened the door and peered inside. I could see the wall that divided the room but Raven seemed to be on Apple's side.

I saw her sitting on a white gold lined desk reading something. I opened the door wide open and stepped inside. Raven couldn't hear me come in. I looked around and spotted a string of blonde curls peeking out of the blanket covering the bed.

I glanced a Raven before quietly tiptoeing to the bed. Carefully, I tugged on the blanket before pulling on it causing it to fall to the floor.

Then I saw...Apple!

I gasped gaining Raven's attention.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" she cried.

Nothing came out of my mouth, there was a huge lump in my throat. Apple looked horrible. With huge bags under her eyes and her whole body looked like it had jusy been thrown in a war.

"Raven! What happened to her!" I screamed.

"She's fine just go" she stuttered.

"You did this" I said in a quiet voice.

I cocked my head and studied her, she looked terrible as if she had been working non-stop. I saw a glimpse of the book she was reading before she quickly covered it up. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

I then picked up the blanket and laid it on top of Apple. Raven had a confused look on her face.

"I trust you" I said lying through my teeth, I was just saying that so I could get a better look at that book.

She let out a sigh of relief before walking my way. She thanked me and fixed up the blanket.

I quickly bolted to the desk and grabbed the book, Raven turned and tried to snatch it off me. I kicked her in the leg causing her to fall to the ground. I quickly shoved the book in my bag and ran to the balcony since she was near the door.

"Come back!" Raven demanded.

"No, you've turned evil and I'm not going to let you destroy everyone. I will find out what you're doing...just you wait" I scowled.

I peered down the balcony and gulped.

"You have no way out, you can't jump" she smirked. I looked down again while Raven walked towards me. The strong winds blew past my hair, it was no longer curly and fun. It was now straight and long because Apple ordered me to look more professional. Another huge lump came up inside my throat.

"Just get down, you have no choice" she snickered.

"I win Maddie...and I always will" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mira isn't a new student she's my mother in disguise and the reason Apple looks like a horrible rag doll is because I poisoned her. Soon my mother and I will take over the whole land and destroy those who have forsaken me" she said in a evil laugh, a purple spark ignited around her.

Then, her hair started to reach up into the air. Before a dark purple circle surrounded her, soon she had a long black sleeveless dress with a long silver cape. With black eye shadow and red nail polish she moved further towards me. My eyes widened in terror.

"Give" she demanded in the most spine chilling voice.

She then took another step. Another step. And another. Until finally she was inches away from me. The snarl on her face made me stutter in fear. A purple light formed in her eyes. As I squinted my eyes a sharp dagger lay on her hands.

The snarl on her face turned into an evil smirk.

"Give" she said once more.

I opened my bag in shame and pulled out the book. Instead of smirking she was smiling. I then remembered the trick Darling had shown me when we were making fun of Raven the other day. In one swift move I flipped my hair and everything froze. I quickly hopped off the railing of the balcony and lightly touched he dagger.

Ouch! The dagger was to sharp the lightest touch would dig deep into your skin. As my finger swelled up I help it tighly trying o forget about the pain. But it hurt to much!

I did my best not to cry and I gulped away the pain. I quickly pulled out a pen and paper from my bag and wrote down the words,

Mira is the Evil Queen in disguise and Raven has freed her, alert Headmaster Grimm at once! They are going to take over, since she has Apple White poisoned. Everyone is doomed!

From Maddie Hatter

and shoved it inside my pocket.

I quickly hopped back on the railing of the balcony as time went back to it's original state. I then realised I had just hopped back on to the railing! I could have ran away. Raven walked closer to me leaving nothing but an inch break us apart. I gulped for what seemed the millionth time today.

As she raised the dagger I flinched in fear. That dagger is super sharp I couldn't even touch it. As she was about to shove the dagger inside my abdomen I quickly jumped off the railing.

Raven POV

I looked down below the balcony and saw a mess of blood, flesh and bones. Normally, this sight would've made someone gag but it made me smile. I turned around and sat down at the desk.

"Time to study this book for spells" I sighed.

I then realised that I didn't have the book! Maddie must have had it with her when she jumped. I quickly ran to the balcony to see if I was right, but instead I saw the book lying on he ground. Another smile crept onto my face. I picked up the book and walked back to the desk.

At the Castleteria

No POV

Mira ran upstairs in fear of Maddie discovering Apple under the blanket. As soon as she was gone an loud SPLAT came from outside. Everyone ran outside without hesitation. When they had saw what was lying on the ground they immediately closed their eyes and spun around.

Except Cerise who had drool dripping from her mouth. Screams boomed through everyone's ears but Cerise staid quiet. Without any patience Cerise ran to the mess of human remains and started to pick at the flesh. Her eyes shone yellow as her ears escaped from her hood.

Everyone was to scared on comment on Cerise's horrible behaviour.

"Cerise stop it" Cedar demanded in tears.

Cerise continued to devour the remains of her friend.

"Cerise stop! Please stop, just stop!" Cedar half demanded half begged In tears.

Cupid ran to Cerise's side and pulled her off the whole bloody mess. After a few seconds past Cerise finally came back to normal. After a few more tears were shed they started to part from the mess. But Cedar lay on the grass still heart broken.

"Why?" she quietly sobbed.

"Why you?" she sighed.

As Cedar got up she noticed a white paper drifting on top of the pool of blood. As she fixed herself up she carefully picked up the paper and read what Maddie had written before her horrible death.

Without any hesitation she rushed up to Headmaster Grimm's office.

At Headmaster's Office

NO POV

Cedar ran inside of his office, to busy to knock.

"Miss Wood! What do you think you're doing?"demanded Headma ster Grimm demanded.

"Maddie is...dead" she said with tears bubbling up in her eyes. Headmaster's eyes widened as he scurried towards the door.

"And Raven Queen is the cause of all of this with her evil plans" Cedar added.

"Oh really now?" he asked interested.

As he turned away from the door he stared at her waiting for more information.

"Yes. And that new student Mira Shards is actually the Evil Queen in disguise, she was freed by Raven a swell and on top of everything else Apple has been poisoned" Cedar explained.

"NO! This can't be" Headmaster cried.

He ran through the doors and raced down to Raven's dorm. He burst open the door and glared a both Mira and raven.

"Oh, hello Headmaster" they said politely.

"Don't you dare say hello, Ms. Queen to my office now!" Headmaster Grimm demanded.

Raven did as she was told and left the room walking to Headmaster grimm's office.

"And as for you Ms. Shards, or should I say Evil Queen" Headmaster growled.

"Ha-ha you found me out" the Evil Queen laughed sarcastically.

She transformed back into her normal evil self.

"You are history!" he sneered.

"Oh of course I am, I mean you're way more powerful than me" she snickered.

"Oh right now...I am" he scowled.

Seconds past after Headmaster Grimm ahd the booking glass in his own hands. The Evil Queen's mouth turned form a smile into a pleading frown.

He entered the password before aiming at the Evil Queen.

"Oh come on Grimm, I'm sure we can work this..." she was cut off by the booking glass sucking her in.

Headmaster Grimm rushed over to the bed Apple lay on poisoned. He pulled off the covers violently hoping the future princess was not as hurt as he was picturing.

"No" he said in a small whisper.

"No!" he screamed.

At the Headmaster's Office

No POV

Raven walked inside to see Cedar sitting there sulking.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked in a very rude manner.

"You are so so so evil, but thank Grimm there is karma to take care of you" Cedar said inbetween sobs.

Raven felt a lump in her throat and a knife cutting through her heart...is what would've been said if she wasn't so evil. Instead she smirked.

"Karma left our lives when I gave you guys what you deserve" Raven scolded.

"Karma's not going to hit me" Raven smirked.

"Oh trust me, if karma doesn't hit you...I will" Cedar said in a hoarse whisper.

She dried up her tears and left the room. Raven though about what Cedar had ust said and laughed solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

A New remember

Nobody POV

A cold breeze whooshed past Cedar as she stood on the balcony watching the sun rise. A tear strolled down her cheek. Another breeze drifted by leaving her to shudder in the cold. Since Maddie had died and Raven's plan was exposed she had been feeling more than horrible.

A picture of the flesh and blood that was left of Maddy flashed back in her mind. She shook her head furiously, not wanting to remember that horrible moment. Despite her efforts, the picture remained in her head and refused to leave.

Another tear trickled down her face. Then an image flashed in her head again except it wasn't a picture of the remains of Maddie, it was an image of Cedar violently pushing Maddie off the balcony.

She shook her head furiously once again, the image went away but a new one took it's place. It was an image of Cedar "carving" off Maddie's skin as if it was a cake. Another shake. Then a new horrendous image took place. This time no amount of shaking till you get a headache could fix it.

The only way Cedar could get rid of this was to get rid of everything. Without thinking Cedar jumped onto the railing. As she looked down a gulp went down her throat and her stomach started to churn.

Minutes later she was saying her prayers before turning around to see her dorm one last place. As she prayed for her other friends she shifted her feet dangerously close to the edge of the railing. Seconds later, her body was flying down and off the railing.

It would be no use of me to tell you what happened next, since you already know what happens when someone jumps of a balcony. If I am mistaken please forgive me, but you have already seen what has happened with Maddie, when she jumped off the railing to her death.

Outside

Nobody POV

Headmaster Grimm had just phoned Snow White to update her on the news about what has been going on at Ever After High, since Apple's still under the poison. He waited for her to arrive with sweat everywhere. He reached out for his handkerchief and wiped away all the sweat. Trying his best to keep calm.

He walked around the school courtyard and looked around but he stopped when he heard loud shrieks of terror. Quickly, he ran to the direction of ear bleeding shrieks trying to make sure everyone as safe. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the flesh and blood lying on the floor.

"Who did this" he demanded.

"It wasn't us we just came here to walk around then we spotted...that" one of the students said frantically.

Headmaster Grimm stared at it in despair and stress before sighing.

"This is the second death so far!" he exclaimed.

"We know and were sorry" the other students stuttered.

They received a glare from the headmaster before taking a step back.

"Go on shoo!" he screamed. The students scrambled back inside leaving Headmaster Grimm to take care of the bloody mess all alone.

"Mmm" said a moaning voice.

Headmaster turned around to see Cerise standing there with drool dripping form her mouth.

"Cerise please go inside this is no sight that should be seen" he said.

"It looks like a great sight to me" she mumbled.

He had heard this mumble however and was slightly disturbed as well as frightened.

"Now, now, you must go" he stammered.

Before anything else could be said Cerise dove at the human remains and started to devour the flesh yet again. Occasionally, slurping the blood for a drink if the flesh was to much. Soon all the skin was in her mouth and in one loud GULP it was all gone.

"Milton! This is the kind of behaviour that goes on around here, eating dead people!" Snow White exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, please forgive me your highness" headmaster stuttered.

Cerise quickly ran away on all fours like a dog, with her ears and tails showing. Seconds later she was deep inside the Enchanted Forest.

"Where is my daughter!" Snow White demanded.

"Please follow me" headmaster Grimm said taking her hand.

"No! My daughter is in trouble and I need to see her now" Snow White snarled.

"Very well" headmaster Grimm said.

They arrived at Apple's bedroom and stepped inside. Snow White looked around trying to find her daughter.

"She's over here" headmaster Grimm said.

He pulled off the covers to show a terribly sick Apple.

"My baby!" Snow White exclaimed.

"Please stay calm, we are trying everything we can" headmaster Grimm sighed.

"Who did this to her?" Snow White asked.

"Raven Queen. She has been all over the place, from poisoning people to killing" headmaster Grimm said.

"Then she must be stopped, is she in the cellar" Snow White said.

"No, I have to deal with everything first, there have already been 2 deaths so far and I must fix them" he said.

"Then let me deal with her" Snow White said.

"If you wish" headmaster Grimm said bowing.

"Bring her to me" Snow White demanded.

Headmaster Grimm nodded before walking to the science lab.

"Raven Queen, to your dorm now!" Headmaster Grimm said.

She walked to the dorm with him in complete silence. When they arrived at the dorm Snow White had the spell book in her hands.

"What are you doing, put that book down" Raven demanded.

"Shut up!" Snow White snarled.

Even though she was merely but a perfect role model of what a perfect queen should act like, she was incredibly loud when she raised her voice. A smile crept onto Headmaster Grimm's face.

"Milton, please leave" Snow White said still glaring at Raven.

He nodded before leaving the room.

"Now Raven I must tell you something extremely important" Snow White said.

"What" Raven sneered.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Snow White scolded slapping Raven across the face.

"I am the most powerful queen in all the land my fairytale is the most important, so if Apple is poisoned then she is in no state to fulfill her destiny, and I'm not happy" Snow White sneered.

"So what if you're not happy, I can destroy you with one blow" Raven smirked.

"Oh really now" Snow White said.

Raven nodded.

"Well if you refuse to sign and stop interfering with stories then I have no choice but to kill you, after all you're not the main character of Snow White you can be easily replaced" Snow White smirked.

A sweat drop rolled down Raven's forehead. Snow White flipped through the pages of the spell book and to Raven's surprise she conjured the same spell Raven had used to make the dagger on Maddy.

"How did you do that, only the most of evil people can open that spell book" Raven stammered.

"And who said queens can't be evil, I mean look at your mother she was a queen and she was evil" Snow White scoffed.

Raven stared at her in surprise.

"But don't think this is going to change anything, stories will still be told and destines will be fulfilled" Snow White said.

With the dagger in her hand Snow White swiftly pushed it deeper and deeper into Raven's abdomen. Raven cried out I pain before collapsing on the floor. With all her might, Snow White picked up Raven and stepped outside on the balcony.

Im going to stop you right there, it is very obvious what is going to happen next. Snow White will throw Raven off the balcony and let her plummet to her final death. But I will not write this part because I want you to imagine this part by yoursrlf. You have read enough parts where they fall of the balcony, so get creative.

Outside

No POV

Everybody ran outside to see what had made that loud SPLAT sound. Even though almost everyone had recognised the sound, people were still hopeful it was something else rather than a dead human body.

Headmaster Grimm ran outside and saw Raven's head rolling off far from her head and other body parts had been separated. Tears were shed but probably because of the sight of a dead body. Nobody liked Raven after what she had done to Maddy.

He looked up at Apple's dorm room balcony and saw Snow White standing there with what seemed a smile on her face.

"Everybody please go inside this is not a proper sight, everyone inside now" Headmaster Grimm ordered. Everyone turned around and entered the school. Still very traumatised from all the deaths, they all though EAH was just going to be a normal school, but instead all this horrible stuff kept happening.

Luckily, Cerise was still nowhere to be seen so she was not there to eat the remains of Raven. So headmaster Grimm ran upstairs to Apple's dorm. He burst through the door.

"Why would you do that!" headmaster Grimm shouted.

"She was our only chance to cure Apple" headmaster Grimm sighed.

"Oh calm down Milton, she is replaceable you know" Snow White said.

"How?" he asked.

"We just have to find a villain who's fairytale can't be fit into the fairytale ranks, then tad-ah we have our very own villain" Snow White said.

"And where are we going to find that hmm" headmaster Grimm said crossing is arms.

"Easy, Duchess Swan"Snow White said.

"She's a princess not a villain" headmaster said.

"Oh come on, her fairytale is never going to come nor is her happily ever after" Snow White scoffed.

"Very well, I'll bring her to my office and we can discuss there" headmaster Grimm said.

She nodded her head before kissing her daughter's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Posting Calendar**

 **Wednesday**

 **Posting stories**

 **Friday**

 **Posting Stories**

 **I will be posting on Wednesday and Friday, sometimes small extra chapters if I have free time. Hope you like my posting calendar, if you have a problem with this calendar then message me or post it in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys but I have to reschedule. So here is the new calendar for my posting days.**

 **Tuesday: Posting**

 **Thursday: Posting**

 **Small chapters from time to time on the other days.**

 **If you have a problem with this new calendar please comment in the reviews or message me.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories on my account, they are just as good.**

 **This calendar is valid starting next week, so there will be no posting this week except small chapters if I feel like it, but I can't guarantee it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Duchess POV

I was sitting in my dorm when one of the runners came and notified me I was being called to Headmaster grimm's office. I didn't understand why I haven't done anything wrong this whole week. I ended up getting out of bed and walking to Headmaster grimm's office. I knocked but nobody responded so I let myself in but there wasn't anybody there. I took a seat before I started to hear a loud voice on the microphone. Headmaster. I looked out the window to see him standing on the stage alongside the queen Snow White.

Outside, No POV

The headmaster and Snow White were giving a small speech to reassure students that things would start to function a little differently since the recent deaths.

"Hello Ever After HIgh, Snow White and myself would like to reassure you that everything will still be fine, even after the recent um, incidents" Headmaster Grimm announced.

"Yes indeed, things will still run smoothly so please go about your day and everything will be handled," Snow White said stepping in.

The crowd let out a sigh of relief and were signalled to leave.

"So, now what shall we do?" Headmaster asked.

"We shall meet with Duchess Swan and inform her of her new role in Snow White" Snow White answered.

"Very well then," Headmaster said leading the way to his office.

In the office, No POV

"Now, let's cut to the chase, there has been a little um..incident with Raven Queen and she can no longer play the role of the evil queen in the Snow White Fairytale, so to take her place we have selected you to be the new evil Queen of Snow White" The queen explained sternly.

Duchess sat there shocked.

"Wait, so you mean, me, THE one person in EAH who couldn't get their Fairytale ranked, is getting to play the role of THE infamous Evil Queen!" Duchess exclaimed

"Yes yes, poison apples and all, but you mustn't speak of this to anyone, you will quietly sign the Book Of Legends in 4 days, without saying a word, understood!" The queen demanded.

"Oh, yes, of course, your Highness" Duchess said bowing.

With the signal of Headmaster Grimm, she left the room with immense excitement.

AT NIGHT NO POV

At night, as the students of EAH slept, near the balcony where Raven fell to her death there was a whirl of purple dust. Magic. Magic done by only evil, Raven Queen. The dust later expanded until in disappeared, and there was a faint image of Raven. each second that the past the image grew clearer and clearer until... Raven appeared. Oh, and worse than ever!

I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT IM SORRY I HAVE A LOT TO CATCH UP ON


End file.
